clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Party Hat
:For other Party Hats, Click here. The Party Hat (aka Beta Hat) is the Rarest Party Hat of Club Penguin ever. It was collectable for free during Beta Test Party at the Beta Testing on September 21, 2005, which lasted for 2 hours. It is the rarest item in all of Club Penguin. It is the first party hat and the first free item released in Club Penguin. It is also the only clothing item that wouldn't be taken away after Beta Testing. It is the 1st most wanted item ever. History Appearances *The Party Hat was available in Beta Test Party. *The Party Hat is mentioned in the real life book Stowaway! Adventures at Sea. *The Party Hat appeared on the cover of the Yearbook 2008-2009. *The Party Hat appeared in issue #256 and #175 of the Club Penguin Times. *The Party Hat appeared at the 5th Anniversary Party, behind a glass cabinet. *The Party Hat appeared on a Card-Jitsu card. *The Party Hat appeared on the Beta Hat T-Shirt. *The Beta Grid Sweater uses the Party Hat's colors. *The name was confirmed in the "Club Penguin Party Time, All The Time!" book. *The Party Hat appeared on the login screen for the 4th Anniversary Party if you take a really close look inside the Coffee Shop. It is placed in a case, next to all the other Party Hats. *The Party Hat made an appearance in Issue #21 of the Club Penguin Times. *The Party Hat made an appearance in Issue #63 of the Club Penguin Times. *In the top right corner of the Gift Shop there are some rare items in display cases, the Party Hat is one of the items. Trivia *While wearing it when going to play Card-Jitsu Fire or Card-Jitsu Water, Sensei will comment about it. *Sensei revealed that he has one, but he never wears it. *It is the rarest item on Club Penguin. Like all Party Hats, it will never return. *A shirt with this hat on it was available in the Treasure Book. *It is rarely seen on the server Sleet. *Screenhog, is the one who created the Beta Hat. He picked what he thought was tacky party colors and put them on a classic cone hat. *Screenhog's idea was to hopefully try to make the item less desirable and would be unwanted in the future. This, however, backfired and it is probably the most desired item in Club Penguin to the date. Gallery Appearances File:BetaHatPlayer.png|The Party Hat on a Player Card. Screenshot 32.png|The Party Hat in-game. Beta hat.PNG|The in-game Icon. Party Hat New PC.PNG|The Party Hat as seen on the new Player Card. Old Party Hat.png|The old icon Others beta hat in news 001.png|A penguin dreaming of being a star in Issue 256 of The Club Penguin Times. He is wearing the Party Hat in his dream. club-penguin-another-waddle.png|The beta hat appearing in "A Waddle Down Memory Lane" in the Penguin Times. Note: The Dark Black penguin running. PartyHats.PNG|The beta hat as seen in the 5th Anniversary Party. Party Hat pick up.png|Picking up the Party Hat. RSnail Mech Mice Chapter 2 hidden Party Hat.png|The Party Hat in a picture from RocketSnail website. jitsu.jpg|The Card-Jitsu card with the Party Hat. 123kitten1greenpufflewearingbetahat.png|A green puffle wearing the beta hat in the Club Penguin Times Issue 21. Beta hat2.PNG|The Beta Hat in the case in the Gift Shop. File:Juke_Box.png|A penguin wearing the . Names in Other Languages See also *Party Hats *Beta Testing *Beta Test Party Category:Head Items Category:Hats Category:Party Hats Category:2005 Category:Beta Category:Beta Party Category:Items